gleeusersfandomcom-20200215-history
Gaby Hermione Sauls
Gabriella Hermione "Gaby" Sauls is a character featured in Ms. Artie Abrams' fanfic. Go to Crack Family for more info about her family. Biography Before the Move Because of her embarrassing parents, Gaby (and her siblings) moved her through 19 different schools. She was shy and liked weird things so she didn't have many friends. She spent most of her time with her sisters, Katie and Luna. After the Move In chapter one, Gaby's mad at her Dad for waking her and her sisters up. She refuses get dressed and leave. After she goes back into the house, she says good-bye to her boyfriend, Rod. Her Dad catches her and makes Rod run for the hills before he can "de-ball" him. In chapter two, Gaby, Luna, and Katie are cornered by the Cheerios and are slushied. At first, she doesn't want to join Glee Club, but after seeing Artie Abrams, she (and Roxy) instantly join. She auditioned with Rainbow Veins by Owl City. In chapter three, Gaby makes friends with Artie. They talk about different things, like Harry Potter. After hearing that she likes Potter more than Twilight, Artie takes her hands and says "I love you." It didn't mean anything. When Buffy barges in and acts like idiot, Gaby angrily pulls out of the room and talks to her. She ends up waiting for her mother to stop sex-ing Puck and drive them back home. In chapter four, it is implied that Gaby partook in her family's big fight. In chapter five, Gaby meets Melissa and Clara (along with Anna and Star), who become her friends. She also gets in trouble with her dad for spending time with Artie. In chapter six, Gaby is only mentioned by Sam - she does not appear physically in the story. In chapter seven, Gaby interrogates Anna over Facebook, saying that her older half-sister was making out with Sam Evans. She admits to lying to father about blaming aliens for setting his car on fire and also says that her dad thinks that she and Artie are sleeping with each other. Gabz's is happy when Anna updates her relationship status, mad when Trevor embarrasses Anna (by saying something totally gross), and reveals her secret nickname for Artie - Erik "Magneto" Lehnsherr. Gaby also breaks up with Rodrigo over FB, saying she wants to be friends with him. In chapter eight, Gaby is shocked, along with her other siblings, and scared at the news of Trevor directing New Directions. She's present during her father's rendition of Romour Has It by Adele. Personality Gaby's a shy girl at first. She's actually loud and judge-y. Like her father, she has a short temper and likes to be in charge. She's only a little bit like her mother, in the sence that she's sexy - but she doesn't know it yet. Relationships Daddy Gaby and father secretly date and usually make out when he's helping her with "homework." Though Trevor doesn't admit it, Gaby is his favorite child. Artie Gaby has a secret crush on Artie and plans to be good friends with him. They may or may be secretly seeing each other and doing "advanced homework." Rodrigo Rodrigo and Gaby were friends for many years before they started to date. To her father's disbelief, they've never kissed. Quotes ﻿